Reencuentro de un sentimiento
by TheSickestGirl
Summary: La historia comienza cuando Rachel se va a New York dejando todo atrás incluso a Finn, pero al pasar los años ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con una amiga en New York estudiante de Yale? Faberry, Britanna y lo que venga, mal sumary denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, espero que les guste, es mi primer fic cabe destacar.**

**Sumary: **La historia comienza cuando Rachel se va a New York dejando todo atrás incluso a Finn, pero al pasar los años ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con una amiga en New York estudiante de Yale? Faberry, Britanna y lo que venga, mal sumary.

**Aunque mucho yo quiera, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para mis propios y nefastos propósitos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Vidas separadas, pensamientos unidos.**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Rachel se fue de Lima, desde que su amor la dejó ir, ha costado pero incluso lo ha superado, ya no piensa en eso, sólo es su futuro, en ser la estrella que más brilla en los escenarios del glamuroso Brodway, todo lo que había soñado se estaba cumpliendo.

Mantenía contacto con sus padres en Lima, y con algunos de los chicos del Glee Club, en todo ese tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas, Brittany y Santana seguían juntas y estaban en NY al igual que otros chicos del Club, Mike y Tina, Mercedes y Sam, aunque no lo crean, sí volvieron a estar juntos, también Kurt y Blaine, entre otros, siempre hablaba con Kurt, siempre fue su mejor amigo en las buenas y en las malas, todos habían seguido sus caminos pero aún así habían logrado mantenerse en contacto.

Había cierta rubia de la que no sabía mucho, sólo lo que Santana y Britt le decían, esa rubia que siempre le hizo la vida imposible pero a la final se volvieron muy unidas y siempre quiso lo mejor para Rachel, quizás no casarse e irse a cumplir sus sueños fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, y parte de eso se lo debe a Quinn, siempre quiso contactarla y agradecerle todo, pero según sus amigas estaba muy ocupada y era difícil contactarla.

* * *

**Rachel POV.**

Rachel siempre estaba ocupada con sus asuntos, casi nunca salía, pero un día Kurt se decidió a que debían salir, la convenció de ir a un bar, en realidad aparte de querer que se relajara quería que conociera a alguien, una relación, no estaba con alguien desde lo de Finn, ya era hora de seguir adelante, siempre decía que no tenía tiempo para salir con alguien, pero no le importó Kurt.

- Vamos Rach, tienes que salir, el mundo nocturno desea ver a la diva en las flamantes calles de NY ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué mejor no salen tu y Blaine? Así tienen tiempo a solas, como pareja – Exclamó ella con cierta fatiga.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, el punto aquí eres tú, necesitas divertirte y no acepto un no como respuesta—Dijo el chico insistente con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Está bien, déjame arreglarme y pasas por mí más tarde ¿Vale? Pero no te acostumbres - Dijo sonriendo - Creo que sí necesito salir un poco.

- Perfecto, nos vemos más tarde, ya verás no te arrepentirás- Y el chico se marchó dejando a la diva con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

**Santana POV.**

Había pasado mucho desde que la Abuela de Santana la echó de su casa, y aún seguía sin hablarle y no quería ver a su nieta, decía que era una desgracia para la familia entre otras cosas.

Santana orgullosa de su sexualidad y de amar a Britt, no dejaba de dolerle que uno de los seres al que tanto admiraba por su valentía y amaba por siempre estar ahí para ella, le haya dado la espalda y rechazado de aquel modo.

Siempre que eso le venía a la mente había cierta rubia ahí, para calmarla y hacerle saber que no está sola, y gracias a eso no se arrepiente de haber decidido pasar todos sus días con ella, que con esa dulce voz e inocencia era capaz de protegerla también, su pequeña bailarina.

Incluso en el cumpleaños de su hermano, Santana tuvo que irse porque su abuela no la quería allí y aunque su familia no quería que ella se fuera, ella decidió hacerlo para que todos pudieran estar juntos en esa fecha importante para su hermano y ella no tener que tonar todo en un drama, se sentía aislada, pero aun así ahí estaba su rubia.

- San, tengo que decirte algo—Dijo la rubia con expresión seria y segura.

- ¿Qué pasa cielo?- Dijo extraña la latina.

- Voy a hablar con tu abuela, lo tengo decidido, quiero hacerle ver lo mucho que te amo y que te hago feliz.

- Britt, te amo tanto, es un hermoso gesto pero… No puedo dejar que hagas esto, ni siquiera te escuchará, ni dejará que entres a su casa… Perderás tiempo en ir a Lima para eso…- Dijo bajando la mirada.

- San, haría lo que fuera por ti y tu felicidad, no me gusta que por mi culpa estés mal con tu familia- Y una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla.

La latina poniendo su pulgar para detener dicha lágrima, y acariciando su mejilla - Britt, no es tu culpa, mi familia siempre ha sido muy tradicional, no quiero que te culpes, gracias a ti soy feliz y es lo único que importa- Dijo regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Britt acortó la distancia entre ellas y se dieron un tierno beso, pero incluso en su cabeza no parecía haber cambiado de idea.

* * *

**Quinn POV.**

La rubia siempre mantuvo contacto con Sam, su mejor amigo, se veían cuando tenía tiempo y pasaban el rato, pero siempre estaba ocupada y no salía mucho, estaba centrada en sus estudios en Yale, y aprovechando haber entrado en esa universidad, pero Sam decidió que era hora de hacerla salir, ya que siempre pasaba sus días recordando cierta diva que le había robado sus miradas, su latir del corazón, todo, aunque nunca se lo dijo por temor, ya que ella estaba muy enamorada de Finn, siempre estuvo en contra de ese matrimonio y aunque por un lado es triste que la diva no obtuvo lo que quería, su sueño de casarse, ella se alegraba de ello, quería que se centrara en su futuro y brillara con todo su talento y belleza que la caracterizaba.

- Hey Quinn, hoy saldremos un rato y no acepto un no como respuesta, es hora de que te relajes.

- Sam, tengo cosas que hacer, no insistas, además no quiero que tu Aretha me golpee después por quitarle a su chico por una noche- Dijo con una risita divertida.

- Ella hoy tiene cosas que hacer, vamos, no la uses como excusa.

- Está bien, pero sólo porque necesito un respiro ¿Ok? ¿Paso por ti en mi moto? Espera ¿A dónde iremos?

- No tranquila, yo te paso buscando, iremos a dar un pequeño paseo—Dijo con sonrisa un tanto malévola.

* * *

**Rachel POV.**

La diva de encontraba esperando a su amigo, estaba lista con su cabello suelto, un maquillaje natural, y un vestido que le sentaba muy bien, no tenía idea a donde iban así que no se molestó mucho en arreglarse tanto, sin embargo deslumbraba toda su belleza. Al fin el timbre sonó y la diva se dispuso a salir, abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo.

- OH-MI-DIOS, toda una hermosa diva ¿Estás lista?

- Vamos, aunque aún no se a donde me llevarás.

- Ya lo verás—dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Y así se fueron los dos amigos, el camino fue algo corto, al bajar del auto Rachel se percató que estaban en un bar, sorprendida, le dijo.

- ¿Me has traído a un bar?- Su cara estaba descolocada.

- No seas aburrida, entremos, tomamos algo, bailamos un poco y vez sí conoces a alguien- Dijo divertido su amigo.

- Lo tenías todo planeado, bueno que más da, pero me la debes. -Dijo dando pequeño golpe en el hombro de Kurt.

Entraron y el lugar se veía agradable, música, un buen ambiente, personas, Rachel y Kurt fueron a la barra y enseguida pidieron algo de tomar, empezaron con algo suave y comenzaron a hablar muy entretenidamente, en cierto punto de la conversación, hablaban de los chicos del Club.

- Y dime ¿Has sabido algo de Quinn?

- ¿Y ese repentino interés en ella? - Dijo su amigo con el ceño fruncido, el siempre ha sabido que ella admira a Quinn, y nunca descartó la idea de que algo pasara entre ellas, ya al insistente intento de convencer a Rachel de no casarse y que pasaban tiempo juntas.

- Ella siempre ha sido mi amiga, bueno no siempre, pero la extraño, es especial para mí - dijo volteando la mirada.

- Así como Blaine para mi… -Dijo con la ceja levantada, a lo que su amiga le golpeó el hombro.

- Basta, sólo somos amigas, bueno espero que lo sigamos siendo.

Así siguieron su charla hasta que Kurt decidió ir al baño, ya había tomado varias copas y la diva empezó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, decidió caminar, todos parecían felices en sus mundos y ella caminaba con la mirada perdida, distraída… hasta que esta se posó con una silueta inconfundible bailando en la pista.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Estaba esperando a Sam, conociendo al chico sabía que terminarían en algún bar o algo parecido, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, sólo se divertiría y no bebería mucho, sólo charlar y disfrutar del ambiente, en eso llegó el rubio.

-Tan radiante como siempre Quinny – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Cállate y vámonos – Dijo de manera divertida.

- Hace unas horas no querías ir – Dijo riendo.

- Aun me puedo arrepentir ¿Sabes?

- Ok, vámonos.

Y así fueron el rubio y la rubia, paseando por la calles de NY, hasta que por fin el auto del chico se detuvo en un local bastante llamativo para sorpresa de la rubia.

- Sabía que terminaríamos en un sitio así – Dijo mirando a el rubio que sonreía.

- No puedes negar que te gusta – Dijo sonriendo.

- Con tal y Mercedes no me asesine, todo está bien.

- Ella sabe que ando contigo, incluso te mandó saludos, hubiese venido pero como te dije está ocupada y tenía que sacarte de tu casa, quién sabe y conoces a alguien especial… - Dijo pícaramente.

- Entremos y ya – Dijo la rubia empujando al chico.

Entraron al lugar y decidieron sentarse a charlar un rato, comenzando desde los chicos del club, hasta los temas universitarios, en ese tema, la rubia no pudo olvidar esa chica pequeña morena que tanto extrañaba.

- Oí que está estudiando en NYADA, como había soñado.

- Sí, lo sé, espero y esté bien y se acuerde de mí, algún día.

- He notado como te brillan los ojos cuando hablamos de ella.

- Es sólo mi amiga, nada más… Además ella ama a Finn.

- Eso pasó hace mucho, no han vuelto a verse, quizá hasta se olvidó de él, quizá hasta el rehízo su vida con otra chica, el destino los separó por algo ¿No?

- Bueno eso no lo sé y no viene al caso… Voy al baño – La rubia se levantó y fue al baño un rato.

En el baño duró un rato mirándose al espejo, no se dio cuenta ni cuánto tiempo duró así, recuerdos venían a su mente de aquel momento, aquella despedida.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaban todos en la estación, despidiéndose de Rachel, al momento de ella despedirse de Quinn, se quedan mirando un rato largo._

_- Estarás bien, voy a extrañarte… te quiero Rachel._

_- Yo también voy a extrañarte mucho Quinn, te quiero…_

_Jamás olvidarán esas últimas miradas que se dieron, se sentían seguras la una con la otra, en cuanto el tren arrancó, Rachel miraba a Finn, pero no podía evitar también mirar a esa rubia, y quinn tampoco podía evitar mirar a Rachel… su Rachel._

_Días después se enteró que fue aceptada para estudiar en Yale, en NY estaría cerca de Rachel._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Quinn salió del baño, no vio a su amigo, así que decidió pasearse por el lugar, terminó en la pista bailando sola, tenía unos tragos ya encima y no le importó, de pronto sintió a alguien detrás y volteó para ver quién era.

- ¿Andas solas? – Era una chica blanca, tenía cabello negro y un rapado rojizo en la parte derecha, tenía piercings en el labio (_snakebites)_ una vestimenta con aires de chica rebelde.

- No, ando con mi mejor amigo pero no sé donde está… ¿Tú quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Juliet ¿Y el tuyo?

- Llámame Quinn.

Siguieron bailando, se notaba que la chica estaba coqueteando con ella, en eso la chica pide su número y Quinn se lo dio, se acerca a su oído y le dice.

- Debo hallar a mi amigo.

- Cuando termine la canción ¿Sí?

Quinn asintió y siguieron bailando, se reían, le pareció una amable chica, a pesar de sus aires de chica mala, era preciosa, no lo negaba pero en ese instante volteó para toparse con unos ojos que hacía tiempo sin ver y le hacía falta ver.

- ¿Rachel?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, es un poco corto pero espero y les guste :3 gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, me impulsan a seguir.**

**Nota: Glee no me pertenece sólo lo uso para mis propios y nefastos propósitos.**

* * *

**Rachel POV.**

No podía creerlo, esa que estaba ahí al frente, volver a ver esos ojos verdes, ese cabello rubio… Eran muchas emociones encontradas, entre ellas una extraña sensación al verla con esa chica, no era sorpresa de verla con una chica, era otra cosa, no pudo decir nada.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o me darás un abrazo? – Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Rachel fue, la abrazó, duró mucho tiempo ese abrazo, incluso olvidaron la presencia de cierta chica pelinegra que estaba detrás un tanto incómoda, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Rachel.

- Se que no te lo dije, pero estoy estudiando en Yale, vivo aquí en NY y bueno hoy Sam insistió en sacarme de casa y salir un rato – Dijo la rubia muy alegre.

- Yo estoy en NYADA, bueno eso y lo sabes, vine aquí hoy gracias a que Kurt insistió en que tenía que salir, que coincidencia.

Parecía una broma, las dos ahí por obra del destino y para romper el momento, la pelinegra rapada rojiza empezó a toser llamando la atención.

- Bueno supongo que debo a ir a buscar a Kurt…

- Espera, voy contigo, debo buscar a Sam…

- ¿Pero qué hay de ella? – Dijo con el seño fruncido.

- Acabo de conocerla, lo entenderá.

Quinn se dirigió a la chica, y se propuso a explicar la situación.

- Hey, nos vemos otro día ¿Vale? Iré a buscar a mi amigo.

- ¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿Quién es? – Dijo un poco seria.

- Es una vieja amiga, nos vemos ¿Sí?

- Te llamaré para que salgamos un día ¿Te parece? – Dijo Juliet, sonriéndole.

- Me parece bien, adiós.

La rubia de despidió y fue con Rachel quién fue fulminada por la mirada de la otra chica.

- ¿Con que no pierdes el tiempo no? – Dijo Rachel, mirando a Quinn.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Decía Quinn algo confundida.

- Estabas coqueteando con esa chica…

- En realidad ella coqueteaba conmigo, y acabo de conocerla, sólo vine aquí porque Sam me obligó y para que conociera más personas, es todo.

- Creo que lo mismo me hizo Kurt – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Chicos... ¿Y qué hay de Finn? – Dijo Quinn, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al preguntar eso.

- No he sabido nada de él… Renunció a mí ¿Sabes? Me dejó ir… quizás fue lo mejor… pero… - Rachel bajó la mirada, en eso siente los brazos de su amiga que la toman fuertemente.

- Tranquila, todo está bien ¿Sí? Estoy aquí contigo.

- Gracias Quinn, él debe haber continuado con su vida, yo lo haré con la mía…

Seguían abrazadas en eso llegan Kurt y Sam que también se habían encontrado, se miraron pícaramente.

- Hay hoteles para eso ¿Sabían? – Dijo Kurt con una expresión divertida.

- ¡Kurt! – En eso el chico recibió un abrazo por parte de la rubia, lo mismo pasó entre Sam y Rachel.

- Bueno parece que esto es un reencuentro entre ustedes dos chicas – Dijo el rubio.

- Sí, ya extrañaba a esta pequeña diva, ya no pienso dejarla ir tan fácil – Dijo la rubia mirando a la morena.

- No te preocupes Fabray, yo tampoco pienso dejarte ir.

Así pasaron la noche divirtiéndose entre pláticas, bebidas y más, pronto era la hora de irse y Quinn no estaba muy bien que digamos, había bebido demasiado esa noche.

- Ella puede quedarse en mi casa esta noche, yo cuidaré bien de ella – Se ofreció Rachel.

- Entonces no se diga más, yo me encargo de dejarlas en tu casa Rach – Dijo Kurt – Mientras tú vas a atender a tu diva – Dijo señalando a Sam.

- Pues sí, Mercedes ya debe haber llegado, bueno entonces vamos.

Los chicos fueron y se despidieron todos, una vez en casa de Rachel, ayudó a Quinn a subir las escaleras, llegaron a la habitación.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, buenas noches Quinn.

- ¿Te vas? No me dejes – Dijo la rubia con un puchero.

- Quinn… bueno está bien – Se metió en la cama con ella.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Rach?

- ¿No deberías dormir? Has bebido demasiado.

- Sólo quiero saber un poco de ti…

- Bueno la universidad, todo bien, nada muy interesante.

- ¿Y ya has olvidado a Finn?...

- Deberíamos dormir… - La expresión de Rachel cambió, y bajo un poco la mirada.

- Rach… sé cuando algo te pasa.

- Lo siento, no es nada, en serio ¿Vamos a dormir sí? Estoy muy cansada…

- Está bien.

Rachel se durmió mientras Quinn la observaba, acariciando su cabello, parecía un ángel y había algo que no estaba bien en ella, aunque no quiso decírselo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a saber que era, pero era obvia que tenía que ver con Finn, la rubia se quedo dormida también abrazando a la morena.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel despertó siendo abrazada por la rubia, se sentía muy segura en esos brazos, sentía que estaba a salvo de todo, se quedó observando a esa rubia que siempre fue capaz de robar todas sus miradas y siempre tuvo miedo, miedo de aceptar lo que sentía hacia ella. Rachel se separó de la rubia y se levantó, abrió la ventana y se quedó un instante pensando en todo lo que ocurrió con Finn, en ese momento, la rubia de despierta.

- ¿En qué piensas Rach? – Dijo la rubia recién levantada.

- Ahm… nada ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? – Incluso recién levantada, la rubia era hermosa y Rachel no tenía intención de contar que estaba pensado, mostrándose nerviosa.

- Rachel… ¿Hasta cuando me ocultarás que te sucede?

- Está bien, pero es un historia un poco larga… verás…

Y el celular de Quinn suena, tenía un mensaje de Juliet "_Hey rubia ¿cómo estás? ¿Te parece sí quedamos hoy para cenar? J." _Rachel observa con el ceño fruncido.

- Es esa chica ¿No? – Dijo con una expresión seria, tenía que controlarse, no podía permitirse una escena de celos.

- No tiene mucha importancia, sólo quiere que vayamos a cenar… - A Quinn no le pareció mala idea además quería disculparse por haberla dejado así la noche anterior "_Ok, nos vemos esta noche Q."_

- Pues parece que era ella sí es importante.

- ¿Acaso Rachel Berry está celosa? – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía creer los celos de la morena.

- ¿Ah?... ¿Qué? Yo… no… - Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de la diva.

- Vamos, desayunemos – Dijo Quinn.

Durante el desayuno estuvieron charlando animosamente de sus experiencias todos estos años.

- No puedo creer que sigas soltera todo este tiempo, la Quinn Fabray que conozco siempre tiene una conquista, bueno aunque ayer…

- Sí, completamente soltera, quizás espero a la persona indicada.

- Quizás está más cerca de lo que crees…

Rachel se levantó a recoger los platos dejando a la rubia pensando qué quería decir con ese comentario. Quinn se levantó a ayudar a Rachel con los platos en la cocina, estaban lavando los platos cuando Quinn decide mojar a Rachel "Por accidente"

- Ops… Salpicó un poco de agua – Dijo riéndose.

- ¿Ah sí? Ya verás Fabray – Rachel tomó el jabón líquido y lo echó en la cara de Quinn.

- Me la pagarás Berry.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que cayeron ambas al suelo Rachel quedó debajo de Quinn se rieron tanto y ahora Rachel observo el cuello de Quinn tan cerca de sus labios, su olor embriagaba todo su ser, por su parte Quinn estaba sonrojada, como un tomate y miró los ojos de Rachel, la distancia entre ellas se estaba acortando hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa de Rachel, Quinn no reaccionaba.

- Q, tengo que atender… - La respiración de la morena era un poco agitada.

- ¡Lo siento! – Quinn se retiró de Rachel y esta se paró a atender.

Quinn estaba agitada por lo que acababa de suceder, el momento en que casi pudieron haberse besado, observaba a Rachel a través de la cocina, hasta que colgó el teléfono, se veía algo agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa Rach? Te ves agitada… ¿Quién era?

- Nada es sólo que… Finn se mudará a NY, según me dijeron, viene a buscarme, después de todo lo que pasó…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Rachel? – Dijo acercándose a su amiga.

- Bueno, ya que insistes…

_**Flashback**_

_Rachel se había mudado a NY, poco tiempo después decide ir a Lima a ver a sus padres y recoger lo que quedaba de sus cosas, en eso pasa a visitar a Finn y lo encuentra con otra mujer…_

_- Así que fue por eso que me dejaste ir ¿No? Para tener el camino libre e irte con cualquiera…_

_- ¡No Rachel! ¡Espera no es lo que crees!_

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Quién es esa?..._

_- Es que te habías ido… Me sentía solo…_

_- No me vengas con excusas, apenas me he ido y ya estas con otra ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?_

_- ¡YA BASTA RACHEL! Tú nunca quisiste hacerlo conmigo, soy un chico y tengo mis necesidades además ahora te has ido déjame en paz – Dijo el chico alterado._

_- ¡No, TU BASTA DE HACERTE LA VICTIMA! – Y con eso abofeteó al chico y este la empujo, Rachel tropezó contra una mesa y se golpeó la rodilla, estaba sangrando incluso, la chica llorando se fue de ahí y él fue con su chica._

_Luego de unos días el chico se disculpó con ella, dijo que la quería de vuelta entre otras cosas, Rachel lo perdonó pero sin embargo le dijo que debía quedarse en NY y no quería volver, él la había lastimado y no quería volver a verlo._

_**Fin del flashbak**_

_**- **_Ese imbécil ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarte así? – Se dio cuenta que comenzaban a caer lágrimas de la cara de Rachel.

- Fue un accidente lo de la herida, sin embargo, no quiero verlo, me afecta todavía, mentí no lo he superado, yo lo amaba, ya no lo amo pero aún así duele.

- Tranquila ¿Sí? Ese idiota no vendrá con su arrogancia a pretender que volverás con él, yo te ayudaré a sanar ese dolor…

- Gracias Quinn – En ese instante estaban muy abrazadas, hasta que se separaron y Quinn sabía que tenía que irse.

- Bueno Rach, debo irme, te llamaré para ver sí podemos vernos otro día ¿Te parece?

- Claro, nos vemos Quinny – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia que se sintió muy bien, cada vez que se acercaba y sentía su perfume.

- Nos vemos Berry.

Quinn POV.

La rubia se estaba preparando para salir a cenar con Juliet, salió de casa y llegó al restaurant donde habían acordado en encontrarse, se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó a la chica mientras la diva abundaba sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – Una voz la sacó de su mente y se giró a ver a la chica ruda detrás de ella.

- Hey Juliet, no en nada… Siéntate.

- En nada, sólo en esa tal Rachel ¿No es así? – Dijo levantando una ceja – Se nota que te gusta esa chica.

- Pero Juliet yo…

- Tranquila ¿Podemos ser amigas no? – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Claro – Quinn sonrió – Ella y yo somos amigas desde la secundaria, bueno algo así, yo siempre le hice la vida un infierno simplemente porque no aceptaba que me había enamorado de ella, pero pudimos ser amigas después de todo pero el destino nos separó y nos ha vuelto a unir, el punto es que no creo que ella sienta algo por alguien como yo…

- Hey, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti, eres hermosa y sí esa chica no lo hace, pues tendrá que hacerlo otra persona…

- Gracias Juliet ¿De dónde eres? ¿Siempre has vivido aquí en NY?

- Sí, actualmente grabo un disco con mi banda ¿Y tú?

- Estoy estudiando en Yale, ya veo de donde vienen tus aires de chica mala – Dijo con riendo.

- Puedo ser más mala de lo que crees.

- Está bien chica ruda.

Siguieron conversando, conociéndose, se sentían a gusto, Quinn supo que sí podía ser amiga de esa chica y aunque intentara algo más, sabría que no funcionaría ya que su corazón pertenece a Rachel.

Con el tiempo las cosas fueron avanzando, un día Rachel y Quinn recibieron una mensaje, había un reencuentro de los chicos del club, incluso el señor Schue estaría allí, lo único que inquietaba a Quinn era sí Finn estaría allí e intentaría volver con Rachel, y aún más sí Rachel lo perdonaba y volvía con él, la reunión sería en Lima un fin de semana en casa de Will, sólo quedaba esperar cómo salían las cosas.

Para Santana y Brittany volver a Lima aunque sea un fin de semana era algo nostálgico, la rubia sabía que a Santana no le sentaría bien, pero tenía la oportunidad de enfrentar a la abuela de Santana de una vez por todas y demostrarle que ama a la Latina y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso.

**Continuará, gracias a los que han comentado, me alegra que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de Brittana, se viene lo de el reencuentro con Finn, veremos que pasa, sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios, los quiero c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, es un poco corto pero espero y les guste :3 gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, se aceptan sugerencias acerca de cómo seguir la historia, ya que la voy subiendo como me va saliendo, no tengo un final planeado, bueno sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: Glee no me pertenece sólo lo uso para mis propios y nefastos propósitos.**

* * *

Estaban ya todos los chicos en Lima, al día siguiente sería la reunión en casa de Will, Rachel estaba en casa de sus padres, Quinn en casa de su madre, Britt y Santana en casa de los padres de britt, pero había algo que tenía planeado la rubia de ojos azules y provechó para ir a la casa de la abuela de Santana a arreglar, o bueno intentar arreglar las cosas.

**Brittany POV**

La rubia no sabía de dónde sacó esa valentía, pero estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, todo sea por la felicidad de Santana, el miedo que tenía era inmenso pero no se comparaba con el amor por la latina, eso le dio fuerzas, una vez llegando a la casa de la abuela de Santana, con la mano temblando se dirijo a tocar el timbre, el ruido del timbre resonó en toda la casa y se aproximaba alguien, se escuchaban pasos, en ese la puerta se abre.

- Buenos días Sra. Vengo a hablar con usted.

- ¿Brittany Pierce? – Dijo la señora sorprendida.

- Sí ¿Puedo pasar?

La abuela de santana tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, ella sabía que era la novia de Santana y eso no le caía muy bien que se diga, sin embargo la dejó pasar.

- Se breve jovencita – Dijo muy seria, Britt tragó salido y se dispuso a hablar.

- Vengo a hablarle de Santana.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Usted es el problema ¿No sabe el daño que le hace su actitud?

- ¿Yo soy el problema? Tú la convertiste en eso que es ahora, tú eres el problema, me decepcionó.

Britt no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba empezando a molestarse - ¿Yo soy el problema? ¿Por amar a su nieta y que ella me ame? ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? Amor es amor independientemente del sexo ¿Y sabe una cosa? Yo conozco más a su nieta que usted y debería cambiar de actitud, usted era la persona que Santana más admiraba y la manera en la que la trata le duele mucho y a mí también, no es justo amar a alguien no es un pecado y nada de qué avergonzarse.

La señora estuvo en silencio, no sabía que decir ante lo que decía la rubia, Britt se fue y antes de cruzar por la puerta le dijo – Espero lo piense y hable con ella, adiós Sra. – Y con eso se fue del lugar.

Llegando su casa se encontró con una Santana confundida.

- ¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? – Dijo Santana dándole un beso.

- Sólo a caminar – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, no quería comentarle lo que habló con su abuela, quería esperar a ver sí su abuela la llamaba y se arrepentía, o algo.

- Está bien – Sonrió a su rubia – Tenemos que prepararnos para la reunión.

- ¿Y si hacemos algo antes? – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

- Me leíste la mente – Dijo la latina.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Ya estaba lista, iba saliendo a la reunión ya sabía que muchos estaban allá así que se puso en marcha, una vez ahí entró, saludó alegremente a todos los chicos, incluso Rachel ya estaba ahí, en cuanto fue a saludarla la encontró hablando con Finn, pensó – Genial – Decidió darse la vuelta e ir a buscar algo de tomar, se sentó a observar la escena y alguien se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no vas con ella? – Decía la latina.

- Está hablando con su novio – Dijo seria.

- No son novios Quinn.

- No importa, no debo meterme en eso, la saludaré en cuanto se despegue de él.

- Se lo que te ocurre Quinn.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos, te metiste aquel día en el Glee Club para "Vigilar a Finn" Claro, te conozco Quinn, estabas ahí por Berry.

- No sé de que hablas.

- Puedes engañarlos a todos aquí, engañarte a ti misma, pero a mí no me engañas.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haga Santana? ¿Una escena aquí mismo? Ella es sólo me ve como amiga.

- Eso es lo que crees, yo he visto como te mira y… - En ese momento Britt llega a llevarse a su novia.

- Piénsalo Quinn.

Quinn se quedó ahí sumergida en su vaso, hasta que siente que otra persona se sienta a su lado.

- ¿No piensas saludarme?

- Berry.

- ¿Qué tienes Q?

- Nada… No te fui a saludar para no interrumpir tu momento…

- ¿Te refieres a Finn? No el sólo estaba saludándome y disculpándose una vez más.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Le dije que estaba bien, que podemos ser amigos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ahmmm, está bien…

- ¿Qué sucede? Puedes decírmelo…

- ¿Sabes? No quiero vuelva a hacerte daño, así empieza todo… con una amistad y… - Rachel puso su dedo en los labios de Quinn.

- Tranquila, no volveré con él, sí es lo que te preocupa. – Quinn sólo sonrió ante tal acción y fueron a hablar con los otros.

La fiesta transcurrió entre risas, karaoke, pláticas y todo estaba bien, estaban felices de estar juntos de nuevo, en eso Finn fue al karaoke a cantar una canción.

- Voy a cantar "Since i don't have you" de Guns N' Roses

_**I don't have plans and schemes**_

_**And I don't have hopes and dreams.**_

_**I don't have anything,**_

_**Since I don't have you.**_

Finn cantaba mirando fijamente a Rachel, Rachel no hizo más que sonreír, la rubia miraba la escena y no quería estar allí, sólo quería irse, incluso llorar, en ese momento notó que Rachel la estaba mirando y fue a donde estaba ella.

- Todavía te ama Rach. – Dijo con una expresión triste, no podía contener esa tristeza.

- Pero yo no lo amo a él Quinny. – Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn y se dirigieron afuera un momento mientras Finn seguía cantando y no podía divisar a Rachel.

Estaban afuera y Quinn saca un cigarrillo y empieza a fumarlo, necesitaba relajarse, Rachel observaba sorprendida tal acción.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas? – Decía sorprendida.

- Desde hace un tiempo, me relaja – Decía expulsando el humo.

- Debe ser la junta con la chica es Juliet… - Quinn solamente se rió de aquel comentario.

- ¿Qué cosas dices Rach? – Seguía riendo.

- Nada, no me gusta que fumes, no te hace bien, tampoco a tu voz – Dijo seria y preocupada.

- No lo sé, estoy dejándolo de todas maneras, pero me gusta que te preocupes por mí – Dijo con esa sonrisa pícara característica de la rubia.

- ¿Cómo no preocuparme por ti? Para mi eres muy importante Quinn.

A la rubia esto le pareció tan adorable, no pudo aguantar y le dio un abrazo a la morena.

- Para mí también eres muy importante, quizás más de lo que te imaginas…

Estaban ahí sumergidas en su mundo, tenían una conexión especial Rachel experimentaba esos sentimientos que habían quedado en el pasado, volvían a florecer aunque realmente nunca murieron pero estaban ocultos mientras estaba con Finn, estaban tan juntas, las ganas que tenía de romper el espacio entre ellas era inmensa, pero temía que la rubia se asustara y no sintiera lo mismo, todo era muy confuso en ese momento.

Quinn nunca había sentido algo así por nadie más, era indescriptible como la pequeña diva la hacía sentir, mientras estuvieron así, Quinn miró a Rachel a los ojos.

- Rachel yo… - En ese momento se escuchan aplausos y Finn sale a buscar a Rachel y se encuentra con esa escena.

- Rach… - Mira un poco confundido – Pensé que estabas adentro ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quinn y yo hablábamos – Dijo eso alejándose un poco de la rubia.

- Yo mejor entro… - Dijo la rubia y rápidamente se fue de ahí cabeza baja.

- ¿Te hago gustado lo que canté? – dijo el chico con una mirada esperanzadora.

- Sí, cantas muy bien Finn.

- No me refería a eso… la letra… la canción… fue para ti…

Rachel no sabía que decirle, ella lo sabía pero aún así no sabía que decirle sólo se quedó ahí, el chico empezó a acercarse y le dio un beso a la diva, una rubia miraba la escena desde adentro y no pudo más, fue a buscarse algo fuerte de tomar, al instante Rachel empuja a Finn.

- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo molesta.

- ¿Qué? Yo pensé que… tú querías… Vamos Rachel no te hagas la dura – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Te dije que seríamos amigos, nada más, tú me lastimaste y no volveré a ti otra vez – A Rachel le pareció bastante arrogante la actitud de Finn y entró de nuevo a la reunión, el chico se quedó ahí parado, nada más.

Rachel trató de hallar a Quinn pero no la conseguía, estaba molesta así que fue a la cocina a buscare algo de tomar, en ese momento ve la silueta de la rubia, Quinn al sentir a alguien atrás se seca rápidamente las lágrimas y trata de parecer normal.

- Hey Quinn te estaba buscando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quería pedirte algo… ¿Quieres volver mañana a NY conmigo?

La rubia estaba dolida, no podía pensar con claridad, dijo lo que sus sentimientos le hicieron decir.

- No, ya quedé con Santana y Britt, mejor vuelve con Finn, el se mudará a NY, así van juntos… - dijo un poco indiferente, Rachel no entendía por qué Quinn estaba nombrando a Finn, hasta que un pensamiento la hizo preocuparse ¿Y sí la había visto? Pero no era posible, hubiera visto como lo separó de ella… hasta que pensó "¿Y sí sólo vio cuando me besó? Rayos, bueno quizás no".

- Bueno está bien sí no quieres volver conmigo… Pero no tienes que mencionar a Finn cada rato, el no significa nada para mí. – Dijo esto y se fue un poco dolida por la actitud de la rubia, no entendía por qué actuaba así.

La reunión terminó y ya todos se habían ido, al día siguiente partirían a seguir con sus vidas. A la mañana siguiente Quinn ya había hecho sus maletas, no pudo dormir bien pensando en la diva, quizás el alcohol la hizo comportarse así, había sido un poco dura con ella, pero sin embargo los recuerdo de aquel beso la hacían dejar de pensar en eso, se despidió de su madre y fue a encontrarse con Britt y Santana, para irse todas a NY.

Todo el trayecto estuvieron charlando las tres amigas, hasta que por fin cada una llegó a su hogar luego de acomodar sus cosas y descansar un rato un mensaje llega su móvil.

"_**Hey Q ¿Quieres salir hoy en la noche? Vamos a divertirnos un rato J."**_

Quinn pensó en Britt y Santana, quería invitarlas también así conocían a Juliet, tecleó en su móvil un mensaje para Juliet y otro para Santana.

"_**Hey J, sí quiero no hace mucho que llegué a NY y creo que necesito diversión Q."**_

"_**Hey Santy ¿Te parece sí hoy en la noche salimos? Llévate a Britt Q."**_

La latina aceptó e irían al mismo lugar en donde la rubia conoció a Juliet, quería olvidarse de lo de Rachel. La noche llegó y estaban Santana y Britt en el local esperando a Quinn, de repente la ven llegando con una chica cabello negro y un rapado rojizo y sus piercings en el labio, las chcias estaban sorprendidas.

- Hey chicas – Saludó Quinn.

- Hola Quinn – Saludaron ambas aún sorprendidas, Santana miró a Quinn con la ceja levantada.

- Ella es Juliet, es una amiga.

- Hola un placer conocerlas – Dijo Juliet.

Las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a charlar animosamente, Santana no dejaba de mandarle miradas a Quinn.

- Así qué ustedes dos son pareja ¿No? – Preguntó Juliet.

- Sí, yo amo a mi latina – Dijo Britt dándole un pico a su novia.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar? – Sugirió Santana, tomando a su novia se fueron a la pista, seguidas por Juliet y Quinn que no les quedó de otra, bailaban con alcohol en sus cuerpos y se divertían, en eso Juliet se acerca al oído de Quinn.

- Vaya, ellas sí que no les importa que la gente las vea comerse vivas – Dijo bromeando.

- Son así, en unos minutos no aguantarán y quizá terminen en el baño – Dijo riendo.

Sin darse cuenta Juliet y Quinn bailaban muy pegadas y cierta morena al fondo del local miraba la escena fijamente…

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, continuará... ¿Quién será la chica que las observa? No es casi obvio xD pero bueno ¿Qué opinan? dejen sus reviews que son muy bonitos y me encantan, en el próximo capítulo dependiendo de sí hay preguntas en sus reviews se los contesto, hasta pronto :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de mi fic, es un poco corto pero espero y les guste :3 gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, se aceptan sugerencias acerca de cómo seguir la historia, ya que la voy subiendo como me va saliendo, no tengo un final planeado, bueno sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: Glee no me pertenece sólo lo uso para mis propios y nefastos propósitos.**

* * *

**Juliet POV.**

La chica bailaba con Quinn y se sentía observada, así que disimuladamente buscó con su mirada a esa persona, en ese instante se topó con la mirada fulminante de Rachel, la pelinegra sólo pudo sonreír maliciosamente y provocarla, se acercaba más a Quinn y la tomaba de las caderas, pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, en una de esas mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn, la rubia cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por Juliet, la pelinegra sentía algo por Quinn, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, sabía que a la rubia le gustaba Rachel, aunque ésta nunca se le lo fuese dicho, se habían hecho amigas y la conocía, como se ponía cuando hablaba de ella, todo era muy obvio, sin embargo se quería divertir un poco, aunque tener así a Quinn no le ayudaba a ella misma.

En eso ve que la morena estaba acercándose furiosa, pero es detenida por Santana, de seguro hablaría con ella para que no armara una escena, lo cual le quitaba diversión al asunto, pero sin embargo no se detuvo.

* * *

**Rachel POV.**

La morena estaba siendo carcomida por los celos –_Será zorra ¿Cómo puede tocar así a Quinn, NO PUEDO SEGUIR PERMTIENDO ESTO – _Se dijo así misma al momento en que Juliet le muerde el lóbulo a Quinn y la rubia parecía estar disfrutando todo eso, se propuso a ir a donde se encontraban, no estaba segura de que iba a decirle pero no podía dejar que eso continuara así tuviera que armar una escena.

- Berry – Santana la tomaba del brazo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso no importa ahora, tengo que detener eso – Decía furiosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? Cálmate.

- ESO – Dijo señalando a las chicas.

- Oh… Calma Berry no armes una escena ¿Sí? Sé que estás enamorada de Quinn pero no hace falta una escena.

- ¿QUÉ? Yo no estoy enamorada de ella.

- ¿Y por qué quieres detener su diversión? – Dijo desafiante.

- Por qué… yo… Ash! – Apartó a Santana y fue camino a donde se encontraban las chicas.

- ¡QUINN! – Dijo esto y haló a la rubia del brazo separándola de la pelinegra, que dejaba escapar algunas risas.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llegaste así? – Dijo la rubia, no entendía.

- Discúlpame por detener tu diversión con ESA – Dijo Rachel molesta.

- ¿Qué? Rachel tú no puedes pretender venir a gritarme por salir con mis amigas, después de que te vi besándote con Finn – Dijo desafiante.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, estaba realmente sorprendida, ahora entendía el comportamiento de la rubia, debía darle una explicación, así que la sacó de ahí y estaban afuera para hablar más tranquilas.

- Que sea rápido Berry.

- Verás, ese día Finn me besó… pero ¡Yo lo aparté! Al instante, el actuó muy arrogantemente diciendo que yo quería, que no me hiciera la dura, eso me enfureció y salí de ahí a buscarte… Te lo juro… es lo que pasó – Decía Rachel con una expresión sincera.

- Tú no tienes que jurarme nada Rachel, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras… Yo sólo soy tu amiga… después de todo. – Dijo con la mirada baja – Yo también actué mal contigo, me disculpo por eso ¿Qué nos está pasando Rachel?

- No lo sé Quinn, yo sólo…

- ¿Por qué fuiste a reclamarme que estaba con Juliet?

- Yo no podía soportar verte con ella Q, yo vine aquí para distraerme un poco y te veo con ella… No pude soportarlo.

- Yo tampoco pude soportar verte con Finn, por eso rechacé tu invitación de volver a NY juntas y vine aquí porque Juli me invitó, necesitaba distraerme…

- ¿Por qué sentiste celos al verme con Finn?... – Rachel quería que Quinn le dijera lo que siente – Se sincera ¿Qué sientes?

- Algo que jamás había sentido Rach, siempre intenté alejarte de mí, por eso te trataba mal, te hice la vida un infierno, no aceptaba lo que sentía por ti, era tan puro y sincero… Y a pesar de eso pudiste ser mi amiga, por eso traté de convencerte que no te casaras, no tanto por mí, sí no para que no te quedaras con ese perdedor de Finn yo quería verte brillar en los escenarios, así no fuese conmigo a tu lado… - Ya Quinn no podía contener las lágrimas.

Rachel estaba shockeada, esa información le cayó como un balde de agua fría, se sentía bien, pensó que las palabras sobraban en ese momento así que no dudó en acercarse y le dio un tierno beso a la rubia.

- Yo siempre te he admirado y algo más que eso, siempre tan hermosa, me parecías inalcanzable, como un ángel y me resigne a nunca poder tenerte por eso, me refugié en Finn y funcionó, logré amarlo, pero mis sentimientos por ti nunca se esfumaron.

- Te quiero Rachel.

- Te quiero Quinn.

Las chicas se dieron un abrazo, en ese momento Santana y Britt salieron a buscarlas.

- Hay hoteles para eso chicas – Expresó Santana.

- Silencio López, Britt tendrás que darle cariños a tu chica, está celosa – Dijo Quinn riendo.

- ¿Qué tal si entramos de nuevo? – Preguntó Britt.

Estaban en el local las chicas bebiendo y charlando, hasta que algo golpea la memoria de la rubia…

- Juliet – Dice inconscientemente, las chicas se quedaron observando a la rubia.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Rachel.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Juliet?

Todas se miraron y efectivamente nadie sabía hacia adonde se había ido la chica, a Rachel no le pareció la preocupación de la rubia por esa chica así que se mostraba indiferente.

- De seguro se fue por ahí con alguien – Dijo Rachel.

Quinn decidió pasarle un mensaje a móvil, de seguro se fue a su casa o se encontró con alguien.

"_**Hey Juli ¿A dónde fuiste? Q."**_

La rubia se levantó para ir baño, una vez ahí encontró a Juliet, parecía estar triste y estaba muy ebria.

- Hey Juli ¿Qué pasó contigo? – Y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

- Nada Quinn, estoy bien – Le dijo dando una sonrisa.

- Juliet…

- Está todo bien, tuve tiempo de beber muchas cosas, venir al baño, bailar muchas canciones mientras te besabas con Rachel…

- Tú sabías que siempre estuve enamorada de ella, no me hagas esto… Somos amigas J.

- Tranquila Quinn, tienes razón, exageré ¿Seguimos siendo amigas?

- Claro – Dicho eso se dispuso a darle un abrazo a su amiga.

- ¿Y qué pasó con tu chica? – Dijo con la ceja levantada.

- Me besó, me dijo lo que sentía, aun no me lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no lo crees? Cualquiera se fijaría en ti – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No seas idiota, vamos con las chicas, así la conoces y te llevas mejor con ella – Dijo riendo.

Las chicas se dirigían a la mesa, Rachel se dio cuenta que venía con Juliet en seguida empezó a ser manipulada por los celos, como siempre muy impulsiva.

- Miren lo que conseguí en el camino – Dijo señalando a Juliet.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó Britt.

- Sólo fui a dar un paseo – Dijo MUY alegre, había mucho alcohol en ella.

- Parece que diste un paseo por todo lo que hay en la barra – Dijo la latina bromeando.

Todas se echaron a reír menos Rachel que odiaba que esa chica tuviera toda la atención, las chicas se sentaron y Quinn volvió a ponerse al lado de Rachel, notando que ésta estaba tensa, Quinn comenzó a escribir en su móvil _**"Rachel por favor, no te pongas así, quiero que te lleves mejor con ella, es mi amiga ¿Sí?" **_Y le mostró la pantalla a Rachel para que leyera, así no formar otra escena. Rachel asintió, así que siguieron platicando.

Ya era hora de irse, decidieron quedarse todos en casa de Juliet, estabas más cerca y podían ir caminando ya que ninguna estaba en condición de caminar, Britt y Santana dormirían juntas en el cuarto de huéspedes, Rachel y Quinn en la habitación de juliet, ella se ofreció para dormir en el sofá.

Rachel había tomado mucho y ella no era muy tolerante al alcohol, empezó a besar a Quinn apasionadamente, la rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella deseaba continuar con eso pero no quería apresurar las cosas primero quería hacer las cosas bien, invitarla a salir, pedirle que sea su novia y como debía ser, sin embargo siguió los besos de Rachel, hasta que dijo.

- Rach… Rach…

- Mhhh…

- Estamos en casa de Juliet… hagamos las cosas bien ¿Sí? Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en mi vida, invitarte a salir, demostrarte lo que siento…

- Está bien Quinn – Rachel sonrió ante lo que dijo la rubia, le pareció muy dulce de su parte.

- Vamos a dormir – Quinn abrazó a Rachel y así se quedaron dormidas.

Al día siguiente todas estaban despiertas menos Rachel y Quinn.

- Seguro tuvieron una noche AGITADA – Dijo bromeando Santana.

- Okay, esa es mi cama – Dijo con una expresión descolocada en su cara la pelinegra, Santana y Britt se reían de la expresión de la chica.

- No le hagas caso a Santy, ella siempre hace esas bromas – Dijo dando un pico a Santana.

Por fin la morena y la rubia de ojos verdes hicieron acto de presencia, ambas con una sonrisa en sus rostros, todas las miradas se posaron en ellas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Quinn.

- Pensé que jamás despertarían – Dijo Juliet.

- Demasiada acción en la noche – Dijo Santana y se ganó una mirada de Quinn con los ojos como platos.

- Santy, déjalas – Dijo Britt.

- ¿Qué? Las únicas que no pierden el tiempo son tú y Brittany – Dijo Rachel riendo.

- Es cierto, yo las conozco y tienen cara de culpables – Dijo Quinn.

Britt no pudo evitar sonrojarse y eso las delató a las dos, se dieron una mirada y un beso apasionado.

- ¿Lo ven? – Dijo Rachel.

- Ya es suficiente chicas, aquí no – Dijo Quinn riendo.

La latina y la bailarina se separaron y no contuvieron las risas, las caras de sus amigas eran épicas.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Juliet? ¿Tienes novia? – Preguntó Britt.

- No… no hace mucho que rompí una relación y recién me estoy recuperando.

- De seguro encuentras a alguien ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tienes una banda con la que estás grabando y además eres hermosa – Dijo Quinn, comentario que dejó sorprendida a Rachel.

- Así que ¿Cantas? – Preguntó Rachel.

- Sí, también toco la guitarra – Dijo Juliet sonriendo a Rachel, quería llevarse mejor con ella.

- Rachel también canta, de hecho tiene un gran talento – Dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Sí? Yo quiero escucharla cantar algún día – Dijo Juliet.

- Bueno a mí también me gustaría escucharte cantar Juliet – Dijo Rachel.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta aquí que YO también canto? Y Quinn y Britt. – dijo la latina.

- ¿Qué tal si cantamos todas una canción? – Ofreció Rachel.

- Claro, todas, no siempre tu el centro de atención Berry – Dijo Santana.

- Bueno no se digas más – Y Juliet buscó en su Mp3 una canción.

Pasaron el rato todas cantando divertidas, hasta que fue tiempo de que todas volvieran a sus casas.

- Bueno en cuanto tengamos un tiempo nos volvemos a reunir ¿Vale? – Dijo Quinn a las chicas.

- Está bien, sí quieren volver a venir me avisan, son todas bienvenidas – Dijo Juliet.

Ya Santana y Britt se fueron y quedaban sólo Rachel, Quinn y Juliet.

- Hasta luego Juli, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme – Dijo Quinn y dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

- Hasta luego Quinn, hasta luego Rachel, un placer conocerte.

- Adiós Juliet.

Quinn dejó a Rachel en su casa, Rachel entendió que no tenía que seguir odiando a Juliet, después de todo era una buena chica, esa pinta de rebelde incluso le sentaba bien, estaba despidiéndose de Quinn cuando dijo.

- De mi no te escaparás tan fácil Fabray – Dijo Rachel.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Tengo en mente llevarte a una cita, así que esta noche paso por tu casa.

- ¿A dónde me llevas Berry? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ya lo verás, así que no acepto un no como respuesta.

- ¿Y sí me convences? – Dijo Quinn provocando a la diva.

- Obtendrás más de esto si vas… - Y rápidamente atrapó los labios de la rubia.

- Mmmmm, entonces nos vemos esta noche – Ambas rieron y Quinn se marchó.

Tenía una cita por planear así que tomó su celular y llamó a Kurt, lo primero que hizo fue contarle todo lo que pasó.

- Lo sabía, sabía que sentías algo por Quinn – Dijo con un tono de alegría.

- Ahora resulta que todo el mundo lo sabía ¿Soy tan obvia? – Dijo la diva.

- Bueno un Hummel siempre sabe – Dijo en tono divertido – además en realidad ambas lo eran.

Ambos rieron con el comentario y empezaron a planear la cita, ese día el chico también saldría con Blaine así que se ayudaron mutuamente a que todo les saliera bien.

* * *

**Quinn POV**.

Estaba anciosa porque llegara la noche, aún eran las 3 de la tarde, parecía toda una adolescente, era simplemente increíble lo que la diva causaba en ella, decidió hablar con su mejor amigo y llamó a Sam.

- Pensé que jamás te acordarías de mí – Dijo el chico al teléfono.

- Déjate de tonterías Sam – Dijo riendo la rubia y le contó todo lo que sucedió con Rachel.

- ¡Vaya! Con razón tanta alegría señorita Fabray, ya era hora, llevabas mucho tiempo en eso.

- Sí, me siento feliz.

- Me alegro Quinn, así que tienes una cita hoy ¿Le pedirás que sea tu novia?

- No quiero apresurar las cosas, eso digo siempre, pero en el fondo me muero por llamarla "novia" quizás sí lo haga, o quizás ella tiene preparado decírmelo, o quizás deba hacerlo yo y prepararle un detalle especial – La rubia hablaba muy rápido.

- Cálmate Quinn – Dijo riendo el rubio – jamás te había visto en esas condiciones por alguien, Rachel sí que es especial – continuó riendo.

- ¿Con qué moral Sam? ¿Con qué moral? – Dijo la rubia – Sí tenías que verte cuando volviste con Mercedes – Dijo riendo la rubia.

- Está bien, tu ganas, en fin quizás debas esperar, quizá ella tiene planeado hacerlo, sin embargo ve preparada y llévale un detalle para que se lo pidas tu, apuesto que no se lo espera.

- Pienso que debemos seguir saliendo…

- Bueno ya llevan tiempo conociéndose ¿Para qué esperar?

Quinn terminó de hablar con el chico y pensando en sus sugerencias, debía arreglarse para su cita, terminó probándose cientos de cosas hasta que por fin se decidió por una, el reloj parecía moverse super lento, hasta que por fin llegó la hora y vio estacionarse el auto de Rachel, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte cuando la vio bajarse, estaba increíblemente hermosa y le esperaban muchas cosas para esa noche.

* * *

**Este fue todo el cuarto capítulo espero y les haya gustado, con respecto a los comentarios, sí yo también odio a Finn y no entiendo a los fans de Monchele, en fin espero y no me falle la inspiración y pueda hacer capítulos más largos, en el próximo se viene la cita de Quinn y Rachel, sigan leyendo.**

**Review? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, ya es el quinto espero y les guste, ya saben no olviden las sugerencias ya que no tengo idea como terminar la historia, voy subiendo como va saliendo XD, sin más que decir lean.**

* * *

Quinn terminó de hablar con el chico y pensando en sus sugerencias, debía arreglarse para su cita, terminó probándose cientos de cosas hasta que por fin se decidió por una, el reloj parecía moverse super lento, hasta que por fin llegó la hora y vio estacionarse el auto de Rachel, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte cuando la vio bajarse, estaba increíblemente hermosa y le esperaban muchas cosas para esa noche.

* * *

**Rachel POV.**

Quizás eran los nervios que hacían que nada le quedara bien a sus ojos, claro está, ya que Rachel es muy hermosa, terminó probándose miles de cosas, aún sin decidir, marcó un número en su teléfono.

- Kurt ¿Está todo listo? – Dijo agitada la diva.

- Sí Rach, relájate tengo todo bajo control.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste Kurt? ¡Gracias! – Dijo contenta.

- Tengo mis contactos Rachel – Dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno espero y a ti te vaya de maravilla en tu cita con Blaine.

- Pues sí, tengo muchas cosas planeadas – Dijo con entusiasmo.

- Recuerda usar protección – Dijo burlona.

- Mira quién habla, te diría que te divirtieras mucho pero sé que lo harás.

- Ya cállate, lo mismo digo – Y colgó la llamada.

Todo estaba listo, el lugar de la cita, todo, pero aún no sabía que ponerse pero como ya estaba más tranquila pudo encontrar lo indicado. Las horas se hacían lentas y ya quería subirse a su auto e ir por la rubia.

Hasta que por fin llegó la hora, subió a su auto y se puso en marcha a buscar a la rubia, sus manos sudaban decidió encender la radio, quizás cantar le calmara un poco los nervios que no podía evitar sentir, en eso el trayecto pasó muy corto y por fin se detuvo en la casa de Quinn, bajó del auto empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, desde la ventana se podía observar a la rubia y se detuvo, quedó shockeada de lo hermosa que estaba, por ese instante en que se miraron todo se les olvidó, hasta que Quinn abrió la puerta.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí parada? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa observando a la diva.

- Quinn tu… estás hermosa – Dijo viendo a la rubia.

- Tu también Rach ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – Tomó a la rubia de la mano y se dirigieron al auto.

- ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos – Dijo sonriendo a su rubia.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Sí – Afirmó Rachel.

- Bueno yo también tengo una para ti.

Continuaron hablando mientras por fin el auto se detuvo en un restaurant, era uno de los mejores de la cuidad, el lugar eran amplio y tenía un parte al aire libre que tenía un hermoso jardín por donde podían pasar los clientes incluso sentarse y en con una zona donde habían mesas para también comer ahí, en el área de adentro había una tarima donde se presentaban grupos y la comida era exquisita, la rubia estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer que Rachel la trajera a semejante lugar.

- Rach, esto es increíblemente hermoso – Dijo sorprendida la rubia.

- Ven entremos.

- La fila para entrar es larga – dijo la rubia.

- Eso es para los que no tienen contactos.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba el guardia y Rachel le entregó un papel, este las dejo pasar sin ningún tipo de objeción.

- ¿Qué clase de mafia es esto? – Dijo bromeando la rubia.

- Son simples cosas que hago por ti, mereces más – Dijo la diva – Esas son nuestras mesas.

Se sentaron al aire libre y un mesero vino a tomar sus órdenes, cuando por fin ordenaron se pusieron a platicar, ese punto en la conversación en que queda un silencio había llegado, Quinn decidió que era hora de su sorpresa.

- Rachel yo te quiero agradecer todo est…

- Aquí tienen sus órdenes, que los disfruten – Dijo el mesero y dejando las órdenes, se fue.

La rubia decidió hacerlo cuando terminaran de comer, la cena transcurrió normalmente, todo era un momento demasiado perfecto, no parecía real.

Cuando mesero retiró lo que quedaba, Rachel se pone de pie, la rubia la miró confundida.

- Vamos a caminar por el jardín – Dice la diva extendiendo su mano a la rubia, Quinn sólo sonrió y asintió tomando la mano de la pequeña diva.

Estuvieron caminando observando el hermoso jardín a su alrededor, hasta que se sentaron en uno de los bancos, podían ver a otras parejas en el jardín, en eso la rubia casa algo de su bolso, era una pequeña cajita.

- Rachel esta noche ha sido maravillosa, quiero tener muchas noches así junto a ti, no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso, por eso he traído esto para ti – Le dice entregándole la cajita a Rachel.

Rachel por un momento pensó que era un anillo, no estaba preparada para planear otra boda pero sí era con la rubia no le importaría, le diría que sí. Procedió a abrir la cajita y al ver su contenido una lágrimas de felicidad escaparon y corrieron por su rostro, la rubia las seco con sus pulgares tomando la cara de Rachel mirando a las ojos.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? – Dijo mirando a la diva.

Rachel respondió dándole un beso a la rubia, estaba muy feliz y quiso con ese beso expresar un gran SÍ y lo logró, al separarse le dijo a su rubia.

- Eso es un sí – Sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces que no te la pones? – Dijo la rubia.

Rachel se puso la cadenita que le regaló Quinn, que tenía escrito en ella "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Así cada vez que Rachel la viera en su muñeca recordaría esa noche en que Quinn se lo propuso mediante ese hermoso detalle.

- Yo también iba a pedírtelo – Dijo Rachel riendo.

- ¿Y cómo me lo ibas a pedir? – Dijo la rubia.

- Bueno, yo iba a decirte lo muy especial que eres y que no quería esperar más – Se sonroja – Y en caso de que me dijeras que sí, te daría esto – Saca de su bolso una caja con un collar con un corazón por la mitad, la mitad de Rachel tenía una Q y la mitad de Quinn tenía una R – Toma, esto es para ti, novia – Dijo con una sonrisa y ambas se pusieron sus collares.

- Novia, amo como se escucha eso – Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

- Yo también amor.

Era la noche perfecta, estuvieron un rato más ahí abrazándose, acurrucándose, dándose mimos, no les importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor ni las miradas de algunos, estaban en su mundo.

- Creo que es hora de volver a casa – Dijo Rachel.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos sólo un ratito más así juntas viendo las estrellas? – Dijo acomodándose en el pecho de la diva.

- Sí me lo pides así, sí – Dijo la diva acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

Se quedaron así un tiempo hasta que decidieron irse, iban camino a casa de Quinn ambas no dejaban de sonreír estaban muy felices, en lo que llegaron a casa de Quinn vieron a alguien irse de ahí.

- ¿Juliet? – Dijo Quinn bajando la ventana del auto.

- Quinn… - Dijo con la vos ronca, parecía haber llorado o no estar bien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No contestabas tu celular, decidí venir aquí – Dijo la pelinegra.

- Lo siento, es que estaba en una cita – Dijo y se sonrojó un poco.

- Oh… Hola Rachel – Dijo la chica.

- Hola Juliet ¿Necesitabas algo? – Dijo Rachel.

- Yo sólo venía a visitar a Quinn… Es todo.

- ¿Seguro estás bien? Te conozco Juls – Dijo la rubia.

- Estoy bien ¿Sí? Sigan disfrutando de su noche, adiós chicas – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- Mañana hablaremos ¿Está bien? – Dijo la rubia.

- Está bien para mi Quinn – Y dicho eso se fue.

No entendían exactamente que acababa de pasar pero Quinn estaba muy inquieta, algo le había sucedido a su amiga y ella no pudo estar ahí para ella, subieron a la habitación de Quinn y estaban juntas abrazadas en la cama.

- ¿Estás preocupada por ella cierto? – Dijo Rachel.

- Sí, pero no es lo que crees… Es mi amiga y no sé lo que le pasa – Dijo sincera la rubia.

- Lo sé amor, estará bien, mañana hablarás con ella ¿Sí? Ya no te preocupes más, de seguro no es algo tan grave.

- Sí no fuese grave no tuviese tantos mensajes de ella y no hubiese venido hasta aquí.

- Bueno puedes irla a buscar sí quieres – Dijo seria Rachel.

- No no no, no te pongas así Rach, es sólo que me preocupa ¿Sí? Ya no hablaremos del asunto – Dijo aferrándose más a su diva.

- Está bien Quinny.

- Rach.

- Mmmhh?

- Te amo – Dijo la rubia casi durmiéndose.

- ¿Me amas Quinn? ¿En serio? – Dijo con una lágrima corriendo su mejilla.

- Sí Rachel Barbra Berry, te amo.

- Bueno Lucy Quinn Fabray, yo también te amo.

Las chicas se quedaron dormidas juntas abrazadas, habían tenido un gran día por fin están juntas, por fin están con la persona que querían, por fin se sienten completas, todo lo que soñaron antes se estaba cumpliendo.

A la mañana siguiente ambas se levantaron temprano, tenían que ir a la universidad al parecer Rachel iba a recibir un importante papel en una obra y a Quinn le ofrecieron un trabajo en una escuela de música para dar clases de canto, era una gran academia e iba a recibir un buen pago y pronto iba a graduarse en Yale. Desayunaron juntas hasta que cada quién se fue por su camino, tardaron mucho en despedirse parecía dos adolescentes enamoradas lo que lo hacía más tierno.

* * *

**Quinn POV.**

Iba camino a la universidad cuando decidió enviarle un sms a Juliet "_**Hey Jul ¿Cómo estás? Tenemos una charla pendiente, besos Q**_" La rubia estaba preocupada por su amiga, algo le había pasado esperaba su respuesta, llegó a la universidad y ahí transcurrió unas horas del día, ese día saldría temprano para ir a su entrevista de trabajo, al salir de clases de dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje, al parecer juliet le había respondido.

"_**Hey Quinn, estoy bien ¿Vienes a mi casa? J"**_

"_**Sí, déjame que vaya a una entrevista de trabajo y voy para allá Q"**_

El día siguió transcurriendo y a la rubia le fue bien en su entrevista, les encantó la habilidad que tiene la rubia y su talento, se podría decir que ya tiene el puesto asegurado, cuando iba saliendo otro mensaje le llegó.

"_**Hey amor ¿Cómo te fue? ¿A qué hora nos veremos? R Xx"**_

"_**Mi amor, me fue muy bien, diría que tengo el puesto, iré a casa de Juliet tengo que saber que le pasó ¿Me disculpas? Q Xx"**_

"_**Mmmm bueno **__** pero tendrás que compensármelo ¿Ok? Trata de no divertirte, nos vemos R Xx"**_

"_**Te lo compensaré ;) te amo Rachel"**_

"_**Te amo Quinn Fabray"**_

Quinn llegó a casa de Juliet y en seguida ésta fue a abrirle la puerta, entraron y se sentaron tardó unos minutos hasta que alguna dijera algo y esa fue Quinn.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Pregunto la rubia.

- Verás Quinn, ayer venía a decirte que… Yo… te quiero Quinn, pero como vi que ya arreglaste todo con Rachel, me alejé, tengo que alejarme Quinn, no puedo soportarlo… Siempre me pasa esto… La persona equivocada, termino sufriendo yo… No quiero arruinar lo tuyo con Rachel, lo siento – Dijo en lágrimas.

Quinn se acercó a darle un abrazo, le dolía verla así.

- Hey, no te pongas así… Eres una chica increíble cualquiera quisiera estar contigo, yo no quiero que te alejes, eres mi amiga, quiero estar ahí para ti – Dijo sincera la rubia.

- Me voy a Los Angeles, por unas semanas, conseguí un gran contrato con una disquera – Dijo ya un poco más calmada la chica del rapado.

- Me alegro, es fantástico Juliet, pero no te tardes ¿Sí? Me harás falta por aquí – Dijo abrazando a su amiga.

- Quinn, gracias.

- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, aunque yo esté con Rachel siempre serás mi amiga.

- Quizás puedas presentarme a alguien… - Dijo con una ceja levantada.

- Quizás, déjame ver si consigo alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti – dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

- Ya basta Fabray – Dijo Juliet riendo.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Me voy ahora, ayer sí no era muy tarde para estar contigo, me quedaría aquí, pero como no fue así, debo irme ahora.

- Espero que sean sólo 3 semanas.

- Sí, despídeme de tu novia, nos vemos Quinn, pronto.

- Así será.

Acompañó a su amiga hasta el aeropuerto y cuando era hora de que Juliet se fuera, ésta se despidió de Quinn, un abrazo que duró largo tiempo y Juliet la miró a los ojos fijamente y lentamente se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió una vez más y se fue.

Venía un chico saliendo del aeropuerto que captó toda la escena y la grabó desde un ángulo en que pareciera que Juliet hubiese a Quinn en la boca, el chico se acercó a Quinn y saludó.

- Hola Quinn – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¡¿Finn? - ¿Qué haces… tú?

- Me mudo a New York y vengo por Rachel también, me alegra mucho verte – dijo con una arrogante sonrisa.

- Ella no quiere nada contigo – Dijo seria.

- Eso es lo que tú dices, ella me ama Quinn.

- No imbécil, ella me ama a MI ¿Entiendes? – Dijo ya molesta.

- Ella no es una lesbiana, eso es una etapa, se le pasará - Dijo sonriendo.

- No quiero que te le acerques ¿Ok? Sí lo haces no responderé – Dijo amenazante.

- Tú no eres nadie para decirle con quién estar, ella dijo que podíamos ser amigos.

- Sólo atente a lo que te dije. – dicho eso se marchó.

Estaba furiosa, llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su novia y se acordó que tenía algo que compensarle, pero ya pensaría en eso, le contó que Juliet se fue y se fue a despedir de ella y el encuentro con Finn, todo lo que le dijo.

- Ese idiota ¿Qué se cree?

- No lo sé, pero SÍ SE TE ACERCA NO RESPONDERÉ – Se escucharon unas risas al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Dijo la rubia.

- Tus celos, como me proteges, todo eso es tan adorable.

- Eso es amor Rach – Rió la rubia.

- Tienes algo que compensarme ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Nos vemos mañana, no te decepcionaré.

- Así me gusta Quinn, te amo.

- Te amo Rachel.

Siguieron hablando tratando de despedirse hasta que por fin colgaron al mismo tiempo, ese fue el acuerdo, les costaba mucho despedirse, mañana las esperaría una cita en la que muchas cosas pasarán, al menos eso es lo que Quinn desea.

* * *

**Y aquí termina otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado, denme sus comentarios y sugerencias que tanto me hacen feliz :3 se vienen unos acontecimientos en el siguiente capítulo y no odien a Juliet, cualquiera se enamora de Quinn xD me he olvidado de Brittana lo sé, pero no se angustien, pronto se viene quizá en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdonen la tardanza, un poco de bloqueo mental ligado con muchas responsabilidades y un poco de drama, bueno en fin aquí les dejo el cap. 6 espero y lo disfruten mucho no dejen de leer y comentar :'D**

**Glee no me pertenece, sólo lo uso para mis propios y nefastos propósitos.**

* * *

**Quinn POV.**

Habían pasado unos días, la rubia tenía que planear la compensación para su novia, se la debía ya que no habían tenido tiempo de verse más que unas horas lo últimos días, Quinn había sido aceptada en el puesto de maestra de canto y Rachel se preparaba para un pequeño musical, la rubia tenía en mente muchas cosas, así que decidió ponerse a organizarlas, debía ser especial y tenía algo importante que proponerle, todo debía ser perfecto, no estaba su amiga Juliet para pedirle ayuda, pero estaba Santana su mejor amiga, su hermana.

- ¿Crees que sea muy apresurado? – Le dijo a la latina que fue a visitarla a su casa.

- No – Dijo con una sonrisa – Creo que ambas lo merecen.

- ¿Entonces se lo digo? ¿Y sí dice que no?

- Díselo, no seas cobarde Fabray, sí dice que no tendrá sus razones, no hay de qué preocuparse, quizás quiere esperar un poco.

- Está bien López ¿Y cómo va lo tuyo con Britt?

- Bien, pronto será el cumpleaños de mi madre, no quiero ir y tu sabes por qué, pero Britt insiste que debo ir, debo enfrentarlo, yo digo que no es bueno arruinarle el día a mi mamá con mis dramas…

- No estás sola San, tienes a Britt ella estará ahí para apoyarte – Dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la latina.

- Ella tiene la idea en la cabeza de que quiere hablar con mi abuela.

- Quizás debas dejarla que lo haga, además estoy segura que tu familia quiere verte y tú mamá quiere que estés ahí.

- Quizás si debamos ir… Tengo que pensarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – Dijo la rubia con la ceja levantada, sabía que tocando el orgullo de la latina podía lograr que accediera.

- No digas tonterías rubia, es que es complicado.

- En pocas palabras tienes miedo de enfrentarlo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ir, así logro que te calles – Dijo riendo.

- Eso lo veremos.

- Deberías ocuparte de tu enana, yo me tengo que ir – Las amigas se despidieron y Quinn se propuso a planificar la cita con Rachel.

Al cabo de unas horas todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba ir a buscar a la morena, la rubia condujo su auto hasta la residencia de la diva, cuando Rachel salió la rubia estaba sorprendida, ya sabía que tenía un hermosa novia, pero ese día estaba más que hermosa, lo mismo le pasó a la diva cuando vio a Quinn, siempre terminaba perdida en esos ojos verdes.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, estás hermosa – Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- No Quinn, aquí lo único hermoso eres tu – Dijo acercándose a darle un beso a su chica.

- ¿Estás lista? – Dijo la rubia.

- No sé exactamente para qué, pero sí – Sonrió.

La rubia abrió la puerta del auto para que Rachel subiera, luego ella entró, el auto arrancó e iban camino a lo que sería su sorpresa, ambas tenían esas sonrisas características en sus rostros, iban cantando animosamente en la radio, hasta que el auto se detuvo, Quinn le puso a Rachel una cinta en sus ojos, no podía ver.

- Ya estamos entrando – Dijo la rubia.

- Quinn ¿A dónde vamos? – Dijo la diva

- Espera y verás.

Caminaron, tomaron un ascensor y entraron a un sitio, fue todo lo que Rachel pudo percibir con esa venda en los ojos que no la dejaban saber a donde la había traído la rubia.

- ¿Estás lista amor? – Dijo la rubia con ternura.

- Lo estoy desde que salimos de casa Quinn – Dijo riendo.

- Está bien – Se acercó, se puso detrás de la morena y lentamente fue removiendo la venda en los ojos de la diva.

Cuando Rachel pudo ver a su alrededor se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un departamento, tenía un aspecto rústico al estilo japonés, bastante elegante, había pequeños velones al ciertos puntos del lugar, pudo divisar una mesa con una cena preparada, era sushi, vegano claro está, tenía una salida a una terraza donde podías divisar toda la cuidad, tenía jacuzzi, una habitación grande con una cama bastante grande con esa decoración al estilo japonés.

- No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto Quinn? – Dijo sorprendida.

- Conozco a alguien y mejor será que lo aprovechemos, sólo será por esta noche – Dijo tomando a la morena de la mano y dirigiéndola a la mesa.

- Gracias Quinn… Todo esto es tan hermoso… - Dijo la morena al borde de las lágrimas.

- Y tu mereces más que eso Rach – Dijo la rubia – Te amo, eres lo que siempre estuve esperando, lo que siempre quise.

- Te amo Quinn.

La cena siguió tranquilamente, una vez que terminaron de comer se dirigieron a la terraza, se sentaron y entre copas, besos, mimos pasaron el rato muy entretenido, era un momento perfecto que nadie podía arruinar.

- Rachel… Hay algo que quiero decirte – Dijo seria la rubia viendo a su novia.

- Dime amor – Dijo Rachel dándole una sonrisa.

- Te amo Rach, no quiero estar separada de ti nunca… Por eso… - Silenció la rubia.

- Vamos Quinn dime.

La rubia sacó una cajita de su bolso, se la entregó a Rachel y esta la abrió.

- Es la llave de mi hogar, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, no quiero que estemos separadas – Y una lágrima se escaba de sus ojos y recorría su mejilla. La diva estaba sorprendida y tomó la llave y la puso en su llavero junto con las de ella.

- Para mí es un placer ir a vivir contigo señorita Fabray – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- El placer es mío señorita Berry – Dijo dando un beso en los labios de la morena.

- ¿Vamos al jacuzzi o quieres ir directo a la cama? – Dijo con la ceja levantada.

- Primero lo uno, luego lo otro – Dijo dando una mirada sexy a la morena.

Se desvistieron y se metieron en el jacuzzi, estaban inmersas en su propio mundo donde nadie más existía, sólo ellas dos mientras que sus lenguas batallaban la una con la otra sus manos se encargaban de recorrer el cuerpo de su compañera, cada vez la situación se ponía más a tono, con la botella y las copas ahí, seguían brindando por su relación y se dedicaban mimos, caricias, besos. La rubia ya no podía más, quería tener a Rachel, era hora de irse a la cama, no precisamente a dormir.

- Rach – dijo con voz ronca – Vamos a la habitación. Al escuchar la voz ronca sexy de su novia la diva no pudo negarse, ambas salieron del jacuzzi, se secaron un poco y entraron a la habitación, en un recorrido de besos llegaron a la cama y cayeron en ella, se separaron para poder mirarse a los ojos y observar esas miradas llenas de amor que había en sus ojos y en seguida se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor que sus cuerpos emanaban pidiendo contacto.

* * *

**Santana POV.**

Había ya comprado el regalo para su madre, estaba con Britt alistándose para salir al aeropuerto para viajar a Lima, se notaba muy tensa y olvidaba donde ponía las cosas, tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

- Santy ¿Estás bien? – Dijo preocupada la rubia de ojos azules.

- Sí amor, estoy bien – Dicho esto, le regaló una sonrisa.

- Te conozco desde que éramos niñas San.

- Sólo estoy un poco… Nerviosa, no lo sé.

La rubia se acomoda detrás de la latina y la rodea con sus brazos, da un beso en la mejilla de la latina.

- Todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo. – Dijo con ternura.

- Te amo Britt.

- Te amo San.

El camino a Lima transcurrió normal, las chicas estaban sentadas juntas durante el vuelo por lo tanto no se aburrieron para nada. Ya estaban saliendo del aeropuerto y los nervios volvían a ser latentes, al día siguiente tenía que ir a casa de su madre por su cumpleaños y su abuela iba a estar ahí, era un poco abrumador todo eso, pero caminar de la mano de su rubia la relajaba un poco, sabía que ella estaría ahí para apoyarla.

Fueron a la residencia Pierce, así Britt estaría un poco con su familia y se quedarían ahí hasta que volvieran a New York, ya que no tenían ningún problema con los padres de Britt. Decidieron pasar el día con la familia de Britt, comentando sus anécdotas de cómo era su vida en New York, fue un día muy hermoso al lado de su riba y su familia que es muy comprensiva con sus preferencias sexuales, sólo les importa que su hija sea feliz y están seguros de que Santana la ama y daría todo por ella.

El día había finalizado, la noche había llegado y estaban ambas en el cuarto de la rubia ojos azules, Santana estaba en plan de pasar una noche agitada con la rubia, pero esta la detuvo.

- San, mañana tenemos un día agitado, deberíamos descansar – Dijo con una voz ronca y respiración rápida.

- ¿Agitado como tú ahora? – Dijo prosiguiendo con sus besos.

La rubia dejó escapar una risa por el comentario de la latina.

- Te reíste, ya no puedes negarte – Dijo la latina.

- A la mierda descansar – Y con eso sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos, se dejó llevar por la latina.

Luego de haber pasado una excelente noche juntas y despertar al lado de su rubia, el sentimiento de amor y paz que sentía era cada vez más reemplazado por el sentimiento de nervios y frustración debido a la situación que debía enfrentar en unas horas. Bajaron a desayunar junto con el resto de la familia, para luego salir a comprarle un regalo a la madre de Santana y luego ir a la residencia López, hacía mucho que Santana no veía a su madre, su padre, su hermano… Y eso no podía continuar así.

Ya habían llegado a la residencia López, se detuvieron en la puerta y la rubia vio a Santana dudar, puso su mano en su hombro y asintió para que prosiguiera, la latina aún conservaba la llave de su antiguo hogar, la sacó de su bolso y abrió la puerta, se percató que no había nadie lo que la relajó un poco, estarían en la parte trasera de la casa en el patio, se asomó en la cocina y se encontró con su hermano que estaba sirviendo unas bebidas para llevarlas a afuera, se quedó sorprendido unos segundos cuando luego no dudó y fue a abrazar a su hermana, hacía tiempo que no la veía y tenerla ahí le contentó mucho, posteriormente abrazó a Britt, siempre supo que entre esas dos amigas de toda la vida había algo más que una amistad.

- Que sorpresa tenerlas por aquí, pensé que no vendrían – Dijo su hermano contento.

- Bueno, es por mamá – Dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Están todos atrás – Dijo haciendo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

- Espera…

- ¿Qué?

- Dile a mamá que venga y le doy su regalo.

- San, tienes que ir – Dijo la rubia notando que Santana quería retractarse.

- Vamos hermana – Le dio una mirada inspirando apoyo en ella.

No tuvo opción que ir y se dirigieron a el patio trasero, primero pasó su hermano y luego al pasar ellas dos hubo un silencio, muchos se alegraron y fueron a saludar, entre ellos sus padres, notó que su abuela no se levantó de la silla se limitaba a observar con una expresión muy seria y dura, Santana no pudo evitar sentir esa mirada en ella y la rubia toma su mano en señal de apoyo.

Luego de un rato, Santana convencida por Brittany, fue a saludar a su abuela, enfrentar la situación aprovechando que su abuela estaba sola, se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hola… - Dijo la Latina, su abuela no le respondió.

- Bueno sólo vine a saludarte, estoy aquí por mi madre.

- Dije que no quería verte Santana ¿Cómo puedes presentarte aquí tomada de la mano con esa chica? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

- Ese es el punto señora, ella no le da vergüenza amarme, ni a mi amarla a ella, deberían entenderlo y apoyar a su nieta, somos felices juntas y no es justo que usted no lo apruebe – Dijo la rubia dejando a la latina sorprendida.

- Tú no te metas, todo esto es tu culpa.

Ya todos alrededor se dieron cuenta de la discusión, la madre de Santana hacía señas a su madre para que calmara, pero la abuela de Santana seguía afirmando su opinión.

- Britt, dale el regalo a mi madre, nos vamos – Dijo la latina con cara de decepción.

- ¿Pero sí acabas de llegar? – Dijo su madre.

- Lo siento, no puedo – Y las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de la latina.

Y con eso entró a la casa a buscar sus cosas, Britt venía detrás de ella, la alcanzó y le dio un abrazo mientras la latina lloraba en su hombro.

- Fue un error venir aquí – Dijo un poco más calmada – Siempre es lo mismo, termino discutiendo y arruinando todo.

- No es tu culpa Santy, ella no quiere entender que te amo, pues que no lo haga, somos felices, no hacemos nada malo.

- Eso lo sé, te amo Britt.

- Vamos a casa. – Y así fueron las dos a la residencia Pierce, al siguiente día se marcharían a New York.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Había despertado y se quedó observando a su rubia, era tan hermosa y la noche anterior la habían pasado de maravilla, le había pedido que fuera a vivir con ella, más perfecto imposible. Una vez que ambas estaban despiertas desayunaron y se dieron una ducha, disfrutaron un poco del tiempo que les quedaba en esa majestuosa habitación y luego bajaron para irse, Rachel debía ir a su casa a ordenar las cosas para la mudanza y Quinn prepararía todo en la suya.

- Te veo luego entonces preciosa – Dijo la rubia a su novia.

- Sí nos vemos más tarde cariño – Se dieron un corto beso y se quedaron mirando, luego se dieron otro un poco más largo, luego otro más apacionado.

- Rach… Debemos irnos – dijo riendo.

- Lo sé, te amo nos vemos.

Rachel fue camino a su casa, al llegar se percató de que había alguien ahí afuera esperando, mientras más se acercaba más claro estaba de quién era. Bajo del auto y se dirigió hasta el chico que ahí estaba.

- Rach – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo es que sabes donde vivo? – dijo Rachel confundida.

- ¿No estás contenta de verme? He venido por ti.

- Finn, estoy con Quin.

- Ella no es lo que tú crees.

- Ella es lo que yo quiero y sí para esto viniste mejor vete, que tengo que mudar unas cosas.

- Mira esto – Finn dirige su celular hacia los ojos de Rachel, ésta se aleja un poco para poder observar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dice sorprendida.

- Tu novia besando a otra chica ¿Ves? Ella no te quiere.

* * *

**Bueno queridos lectores, no se preocupen que con el asunto de Finn no pasará nada en la relación con de las faberry, de hecho el próximo capítulo estará bueno, todo saldrá a la luz y las maniobras de Finn no las separará, también se viene la continuación de lo que pasó en Lima con las Brittanna, no se lo pierdan, trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Review? :$**


End file.
